Digimon: XChronicles
by mickiept
Summary: The DigiWorld has been ravaged by the X-virus and the only ones who can stop both worlds from being destroyed are three members of the next generation of DigiDestined: Akira Kamiya, Mariya Izumi, and Toshi Motomiya.


Digimon were not an uncommon sight in the future--er, the present. They didn't exactly parade down the street saying "look at me", but they mingled in with every day life and some even had jobs. Only a few of the digimon were DestinedDigimon; most were wild digimon who had searched for a better life and had found it on Earth.

Yet, despite how normal it was to see digimon--for they were firefighters, police officers, farmers, restaurant owners, and almost everything in between--people were still shocked to see a large orange bird with a set of teeth that suggested it really needed to get a pair of braces flying over Tokyo's Odaiba District with a boy gripping its talon, whooping for joy. Down on the ground a couple, a young woman with orange hair down to her mid-back and a man the same age with messy brown hair, looked up at the sight. The man palmed his face and shook his head while the woman gritted her teeth and fists, inadvertantly crushing the orange she had wanted to buy. She turned and glared at the brown-haired man.

"He takes after you," she snarled.

"Yeah, well, at least it's not my partner." He shot back. Of course, if it had been his partner, he would have been more angry than bemused considering that Greymon would have crushed most of the cars and created massive potholes in the street. "Besides, maybe he'll finally be on time for once."

The woman merely shook her head and wondered why Biyomon and Agumon insisted on spoiling their children so much. Her hand unconciously moved to the slight bump on her stomach where her third child was currently growing; with the way they had been acting about this pregnancy, their behavior showed no sign of getting better. Her husband laughed lightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go before Mr. Yamaguchi kills us for harming one of his prize oranges."

The woman groaned. She had really wanted an orange, peanut butter, and pickle sandwhich too. "But why does he have to ride Birdramon to school! What's wrong with plain old walking!"

Meanwhile, nearing Odaiba Elementary School, her partner was asking a very similar question. "Why am I flying you to school again? Why can't you just walk like a normal kid?" She neared the school and searched for a place to land safely, but all she found was the soccer field, which was pretty empty as the time drew closer to the beginning of the first day of school for the year. The boy looked up to her as best he could, flashing her a grin he had definitely inherited from his father while his mother's eyes sparkled. 

"Because you love me." He said. "And I'm your partner's son. And I was running late for school. And they're not very forgiving when you're late to school here." A long pause followed before he finally added, "And Greymon would have caused massive property damage if he had taken me. Plus, you can fly, which is really cool. I hope that when I have a digimon, it's as cool as you guys."

Birdramon turned her head away uncomfortably as she flapped over the soccer field. The remaining children cleared as wind tossled the blades of grass. The boy jumped onto the ground a few feet below and waved as he ran towards the buildings. "Bye Birdramon!" And then, despite all the boy's best efforts to try and make it to school on time, the tone of the first bell sounded. "Damnit!"

"Watch your language!" Birdramon called out as the boy tried to run to his class AND take off his outdoor shoes AND put on his indoor shoes all at the same time. "And your step!" She called out a moment too late as he stumbled out of sight in the hallways. She sighed. "Akira Kamiya, you are something else."

* * *

_Digimon X-Chronicles  
Episode One:  
DigiPort Open!_

* * *

"Late," Akira repeated over and over again in a mantra as he tried to make it to his classroom. There was still hope as long as he made it there before the teacher, he would still be counted on time. He finally neared his class and his foot just entered the doorway as the late bell rang.. Akira looked around, saw no teacher, and jumped up and down. "All right! Oh yeah!" He proceeded to do a moonwalk to celebrate his success at cheating the system. Several of the students stared at him and tried to get his attention.with urgency, but he ignored them as he proceeded to do his rather lame dance. "I'm the king!"

"Well 'king', do you mind taking a seat so I can get class started?" Asked a voice from the doorway. It immediately sent shivers up his spine, not because it was cruel, but because the kind voice was very familiar; the same one he heard almost every Sunday at dinner. Despite the brown cargo pants, black long sleeved shirt, orange tee shirt, and the white vest he was wearing, Akira suddenly felt cold.

He slowly turned around with dread, "Au-au-aunt Kari!" He gasped as he got a full look at the woman. She leaned against the doorway with a serious air to her that suggested she meant business, as did her formal pink blouse and white skirt and her lgiht brown hair pulled back in a bun. Tucked between her legs, her champion digimon Gatomon gave a very amused smirk at the boy, knowing he was definitely in trouble. "Ah-ah-ah Aunt Kari, what are you doing here? This is school."

Kari replied slowly, "Yes, and I am a teacher."

"But why are you _here_, Aunt Kari?" Akira squeaked, suddenly worried about all the trouble he would be in when he got home.

She gave a small smile and walked over to the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom. "Well, I don't have to be here, but since I am rather fond of hot water, electricity, and having a roof over my head, I figured it'd be a good idea to show up for work. And from now on, _Mr. Kamiya_, I prefer that you call me Mrs--"

"Wait!" One student in the back, a blond haired girl named Zoe, "What happened to Mr. Daimon?"

Kari sighed as she placed her briefcase onto the table and sat down at her new desk, "He's...not feeling well."

Gatomon rolled her eyes and jumped onto Kari's desk, 'Yeah, the loony bin does that to you. And here I thought that being a DigiDestined was dangerous business.' She still vivdly remembered Mr Daimon's hysterical laughter and him begging to be taken away from the class. Kari was the bravest woman she knew.

"Anyways, let the past be and let's get moving. I am strict but I'm fair. I except everyone to behave and we'll get along just fine. We have the entire year to get to know each other, but right now we need to learn some algebra." The entire class groaned collectively and reluctantly took out their books.

Akira sighed and slipped into his desk. He turned to look at the girl he sat next to. In response to her glare, he gave a grin to which she quickly turned away with a 'hmph'. He gave a look of puzzlement and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, Mariya, are you mad?" The girl ignored him.

"Mariya?" He tapped again.

"Mariya?" He persisted. She finally paid attention and glared her amber eyes at him, her light brown bangs swishing as her head turned.

"What?" She whispered irritantly.

"Are you mad?" Akira asked. She stared at him for a second, huffed, and began to furiously write notes.

"Don't mind her, she's just being uptight like always," said a boy behind Akira. His dark auburn was spiked up fancifully and dark eyes were behind a pair of glasses.

"I am not uptight Toshi!" She snapped up from her notes and gave the glare that had been once directed at Akira to the new boy. "I just think it's stupid that Akira flew on Birdramon!"

Toshi smirked, "You act as if you've never ridden Kabuterimon to school. C'mon, it's fun. Do you know what fun is?" Mariya gritted her teeth in irritation with an amused Akira on the sidelines stifling a laugh. "For someone who tries to act so mature, you sure are childish." He playfully yanked on of Mariya's pigtails. Akira gulped. His friend was really starting to push it.

Toshi was well aware of the anger directed towards him by the girl so he decided to divert it. "By the way Akira, why DID you ride Birdramon to school?" And suddenly, he was in the spotlight again.

Akira lauged nervously, "I wanted to get to school on time."

Mariya raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And your mother let you ride her digimon?"

"Define 'let'..."

Mariya smacked her forehead. "Don't you think they're going to be kinda mad when you get home."

The Kamiya boy rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I didn't expect my aunt to be teaching the class."

"And...you don't think they would have noticed a five story orange bird?" Toshi interjected.

Akira blinked, "...No." The two stared at him for a moment, before all three burst out into loud laughter.

"Mr Kamiya, Ms. Izumi, and Mr. Motomiya!" Kari snapped as soon as the students began interrupting the class. She turned around to notice that they were not the only ones not paying attention, but they were certainly the loudest; others were either asleep on their desks or in quiet note passing. Her head hit the chalk board with a thunk. Was this how Mr Daimon went insane?

* * *

Akira watched the other children rush out of the school building with a sense of longing. He sighed and turned around to the impending doom laid out before him: the cleaning of the old computer lab. Legend had it that they were going to convert the room into another detention hall. However, they suddenly found no need for the facility and as technology accelerated, they found that they no longer needed the computers in the room either. Now the room's only purpose was to collect dust. 

And for the next two hours, Akira's, Toshi's, and Mariya's only purpose was to clean the room.

Mariya grumbled as she wrung out the rag she was using to clean the floor. "Darn it Akira...sometimes...I wonder...why I am friends with you and Toshi!" She said between scrubs.

"Yeah, the reason is kinda escaping me at the moment." Toshi's eyes lowered in irritation as he desperately tried to clean the grime off of the windows. Had someone spray painted grafiti on them?

Akira coughed as he inhaled another lungful of dust. "Hey. This is not my fault. It is not my fault that my Aunt Kari is a--"

"A what?" Kari challenged from the doorway, much like she had earlier that day.

"...a good person." Akira finished with a tinge of fear.

Kari gave a nod. "Thought so. Oh, and by the way, you can't go home until you are done. Ta-ta!" She shut the door. The children seethed. Akira broke the handle of his duster, Toshi let out some unrepeatable words, and Mariya kicked the bucket of water over.

"We're going to be here all night!" They all screamed out at once.

Akira sighed. "Oh well. Think one of these computers works. Maybe we could play some tunes or get a little tv going."

Toshi snorted. "Doubt it. But go ahead and give it a shot." He continued with his hopeless window-cleaning. Eventually, the rag proved to be useless and he began using the elbow of his high-collared denim jacket, which matched his jeans and did not match his green tee shirt underneath. Mariya growled when she noticed that Toshi's black and white sneakers had left scuff marks.

Akira pressed some random buttons, one of them being the 'on' button, and then waited. The computer showed no signs of turning on. He gritted his teeth and pressed the 'on' button several times rather furiously. Still nothing. Finally, he smacked the side of the computer.

Mariya's eyes widened at the sound. "Hey! Don't do that!"

Akira hit it several more times and finally, the computer finally seemed to understand that it was supposed to turn on. A series of green letters scrolled down the screen in an incomprehendable language. Akira blinked. "Uh guys, the computer is acting strange."

The two preteens rushed over to his side and stared at the screen. "What do you think it means?" Toshi asked.

Mariya bit her lip. "We probably broke it. I don't understand anything it's showing. This language is completely out of this world."

"You don't think...?" Akira began.

The three stared at each other. "Nah!" They began to turn away.

Akira moved to pick up the wooden handle of the broken duster when he noticed it move towards the screen. "On second thought..."

And then a huge, invisible wind picked up in the room. Windows broke and beads of water scattered all over the floor. All seemed to move towards the computer screen, as if it was some sort of vacuum. Akira grabbed a hold of the counter top with one hand and grabbed Toshi's hand with the other, who in turn grabbed Mariya. They struggled against the vacuum to gain a firmer hold on the countertop. "What is it!" Toshi screamed.

"I...I think it might be...a DigiPort!" Akira yelled.

"A DigiPort!" Mariya repeated. "Those haven't been seen for years!"

"You got a better idea!"

Toshi shouted. "As in a DigiPort to DigiWorld!"

"Wait! I've wanted to go there since before I was born! I want to meet my Digimon! Why am I holding onto this countertop!" Akira said. Mariya and Toshi looked at each other as if that thought had never dawn on them. They all let go at the same time and then all they saw was blackness.

* * *

The forest was very peaceful. The grass was unusually soft with no sharp blades poking Akira in the back. The clouds shaded the sun just enough to allow it to be bright but hurt his closed eyes. Cricket chirps and other soft noises sounded throughout the area. Akira sighed contentdely and drifted back to sleep. 

"Don't tell me..." He heard Toshi's voice far away in the background.

"...He's asleep." Mariya replied to the distant Toshi. "He's worse than you." He could almost picture them standing over him, like they were actually there. But it was all just a lovely dream.

Akira saw in his mind's eye Toshi rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we can't look around the DigiWorld until he wakes up."

The word registered in his mind and faster than a bolt of lightning, Akira shot up onto his feet.

"Gyaaaah!" They both screamed and scrambled back, holding onto each other and shaking. As soon as they realized this, they let go and turned away from each other.

"Did someone say DigiWorld!" Akira exclaimed excitedly, "Come on, come on, come on! Let's go find our Digimon! I bet mine is going to rock! Let's go!" He was acting like a small child hopped up on sugar (however, this wasn't that far from his normal behavior).

Mariya dusted off her outfit, a knee-length blue skirt, a yellow and white striped hoodie, and a hot pink tee shirt over the hoodie, completed by a pair of white knee socks and brown boots with hot pink floral designs. She then moved to make sure her short pigtails were still held in place by hot pink bands. She then placed her hands on her hips. "Yes. We are in the DigiWorld. It seems like we are the next DigiDestined."

Akira blinked and then leapt up into the air. "Sweetness!" He landed back down and felt something attached to his belt. he reached over and pulled out a device that they could only assume was the next version of the digivice. It was rectangular in shape, with a square screen in the middle, two white arrow buttons on the bottom, and three white buttons at an angle at the top. A red ring stuck out halfway on the bottom, and the rim around screen and edges were red. The rest was black except for around the screen which was white.

Toshi grinned and pulled his out, revealing it to be identical to Akira's except for blue where red was. "Yeah. This is so awesome! We are the next DigiDestined!" The two boys began to do a rather embarassing victory dance together.

"Guys!" Mariya called out. "Guys! You're forgetting that this means the DigiWorld is in trouble! This is serious! Plus, your dancing stinks! Guys!" She finally gave up and let out a despairing sigh.

"I'm sorry." Said a voice from behind her.

"It's not your fault," she answered, "It's mine for not pushing to go to a private school." Slowly, realization dawned on her and she turned around to stare at a 2 meter tall green ogre with a huge bone club and white hair. Her eyes widened as she saw his cruel grin.

Toshi and Akira toppled to the forest floor as a Mariya, screaming, bowled them over. They both stared at the retreating figure in surprise. "Why is she running Akira?" Toshi asked nervously.

"I...don't know." He replied. They slowly turned around at the heavily breathing digimon behind them. Akira jumped up excitedly and began shaking Ogremon's free hand. "Hey! Ogremon! Long time no see!"

"Uh, Akira," Toshi interrupted, his glasses slightly askew, "That's not the Ogremon that we know. He lives in the real world."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh. So, should we follow Mariya?"

"That's probably a good idea."

"Should we scream bloody murder too?"

"Why not?"

"Soooo, on the count of three?"

"Sounds like a plan." Toshi agreed nonchalantly.

"Three!" Akira yelled and the two ran away into the distance, screaming their heads off. The Ogremon chased after them.

The two boys quickly caught up with Izumi due to their superior atheletic abilities. "The sad part is," Mariya began, "This would be really cool if our lives weren't at stake."

"Yeah!" Akira agreed.

Toshi frantically looked around and pointed to the right. "Hey! There's a cave. I think we can hide in there."

"Or we could get cornered and die!" Akira shot back.

"Better than running until we get caught," Mariya retorted.

"Good point." Akira agreed and dashed towards the cave. Once they reached inside, the collapsed and began breathing heavily. "Wow. Still...this is really cool."

"Definitely." Remarded Mariya. Toshi merely gave a thumbs up from his spot on the floor.

"Still...I kinda want to go home now. Or at least meet my partner." Akira continued. They other two nodded. Akira slid down the cave wall and paused as he pressed against some sort of button. A sharp, grinding noise followed and the three gasped as a solid rock door began to descend upon the cave opening. The Ogremon that had been chasing them ran towards the door, poking his arm through the closing gap and trying to get them with his bone club. Finally, he withdrew and it finally began to close, crushing his bone club and almost taking his hand with it. The kids sat silently in pale light from moss that seemed to glow in the dark.

"At...at least we're safe from the Ogremon," Toshi finally said.

"How much air do you think there is in here?" Mariya asked.

Akira's stomach gave a distinct growl. "Or food?"

Toshi shrugged. "Who knows? We aren't going to accomplish anything by sitting around here. Maybe there's an opening up ahead." He got up and started into the depths of the cave.

The other two looked at each other and nodded before getting up and following Toshi . The three walked side by side, occasionally tripping over loose rocks (one fall caused Toshi to rip a hole at the knee of his jeans). They made idle chit-chat until they reached a large blockage that could only be described as a wall from his smoothness and the intricate carvings in it.

"Well, now we're domed." Toshi said.

Mariya reached out and traced her fingers over the carvings. "It's kinda hard to believe that we would come all this way just to be stopped. Maybe there is some sort of opening, like with that door at the mouth of the cave. Everyone look for a button."

"Huh?" Akira stated and everyone turned their attentions on him, or more specifically, the glow that was coming from his digivice. Mariya and Toshi turned to theirs and found them glowing as well. "Maybe if we point them at the wall, something will happen." He suggested. The other two nodded and all three pointed the screens at the wall. Strange letters, similar to those on the computer screen earlier, began to glow fiercely, and the center carving, which was merely several circles within each other, began to rotate like an opening combination lock until finally, the lines on the circle pieced together to form a complicated 'X' shape. The wall split down the center and opened up, revealing a new room.

"That...was cool." Akira breathed as he took in the new surroundings. The room was as bright as the outside, although there were no windows or doors or even any sort of illuminating fixture in sight. The floor was made of a rough tile, and the walls were plaster with murals all over them, but none of the children knew what they meant. The rest of the room was in complete shambles however. There was a chest, but the lock had been pried off messily and all the contents were missing. Several of the murals had been scratched out and some items altars were smashed. However, three stone altars stood prominently in the middle, still intact, but there was nothing on them. It seemed that there was once two other altars there, as the altar to the right of the middle one had rubble to either side of it separating it from the others.

"Now what?" Toshi asked. Akira shrugged.

Mariya began to inspect one of the altars. "Here. I bet these are the key to getting out of here and going back home." She moved to touch the middle one, but drew back with a small scream. "It shocked me!"

"Hm," Akira said, "I have an idea."

Toshi snorted. "That's a first." Akira glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Well," the copper haired boy continued, "Our digivices got us in here--"

"--So our digivices might get us out of here too!" Mariya finished excitedly. She grabbed it from the side of her waist again and pointed it at the middle altar. Nothing happened.

"Maybe we all need to do it." Toshi suggested. The three stood before the altars and held out their digivices.

"Now what?" Akira asked. As if to answer his question, the digivice began to glow and shot out a beam of white light into the middle altar, casuing to glow. Mariya's and Toshi's quickly followed, Mariya's hitting the one to the left of Akira's and Toshi's hitting the one a bit off to the right that was separated from the others by an already crumbled altar. The light blinded them, making them shield their eyes. The glowing then began to fade and the three thought that nothing had happened until they all fell apart into rubble.

"Now what?" Toshi repeated. Suddenly, a large, glowing object rose from each of the spots of rubble. They floated gently and rested in the children's hands. They felt warm to the touch, and Mariya thought she could feel a sort of pulsing coming from them.

The object in Akira's hands cased to glow and he gasped. "A digiegg? My partner's digiegg?" He stared in disbelief at the red egg with patterned blue, yellow, black, and green 'X's on it. He began to laugh with joy. "My digiegg! This is so awesome!"

Mariya and Toshi stared at each other, both holding eggs similar to Akira's except the base color matched their digivice and had red 'x's instead of yellow or blue 'x's respectively. They both began to join in on the laughter. It was Toshi that noticed the slight rumble in the background.

"Do you both hear that?" He asked. They stopped in their laughter and listened. A single pebble fell onto Mariya's egg. They all slowly began to look up with a sense of dread clearly etched on their faces. Cracks were beggining to spider-web from the center of the ceiling and quickly spreading. Akira gulped as another chuck began to fall, and then another and another.

"To the walls!" Mariya screamed as a large chunk of ceiling came loose. They began to scramble for the exit, only to find that it had closed behind them. They frantically began to look around, but couldn't find another way out. Out of the corner of his eye, Akira saw a piece of falling debris about to crush him. Without thinking, he shielded his egg with his body.

"Akira!" His two friends screamed. Their digivices reacted to their voices, and the entire room was bathed in white light.

* * *

The thrid time waking up that day had been less than pleasant for Akira. The room smelled strongly of lemon-scented chemicals and the tile flooring beneath him was hard. The dust seemed to be gone at least. Sighing, he sank back into slumber. 

"Akira!" Mariya screamed into his ear. Akira jumped in surprise, blinked as he took in his surroundings, and realized he was back in the computer lab from which they started from.

"I'm not dead? Where's the digiegg?" Akira asked as he searched the room. You would have never have guessed that a tornado or whatever had occured there a little while ago. In fact, it looked cleaner than ever.

Toshi gestured to the corner where the three digieggs were nestled in a combination of Toshi's denim jacket, Mariya's hoodie (she had gone to the bathroom to remove it), and Akira's tee shirt and vest.

"As for how we're not all dead yet," Mariay began, "I don't know. I think it has something to do with our digivices though." She pulled her yellow one out for emphasis.

Toshi nodded, "I say we don't question miracles. Like this room being clean!"

Akira began to grin. "You know what this means right? We are the next DigiDestined! This is so awesome. Wait until I tell mom and dad. Oh, my sister is going to be so jealous."

Mariya and Toshi looked to each other. "Um, while you were out, we talked it over, and...we don't think it's a good idea if they know just yet."

Akira raised and eyebrow. "Why not?"

Mariya shifted uncomfortably. "You know how parents are. They'll try and help us. And well, destiny called us and not them. They might not accept that. They could get hurt."

Akira thought it over for a moment and nodded. "I don't want to worry them. Nor do I want them to ground me. I'm in." He stood up replaced his shirt and vest before taking the egg in his arms. "Good. It's still warm. And this room is clean! I don't know how I'll hide an egg the size of a cat, but I'm sure I'll manage. After all, I hid an entire cat once. Besides, this thing poops less."

Mariya and Toshi laughed and took their eggs. The trio began walking home, laughing about the day's events. Inside the digieggs their partners slept, waiting to be born.

* * *

**Akira**: **We're the new DigiDestined! This is so awesome! I can't wait for my partner to hatch!**

**Toshi: Um, Akira?**

**Akira:** **My digimon is going to be the coolest ever!**

**Mariya:** **Uh, Akira?**

**Akira:** **He is going to have a totally awesome attack and even awesome-r digivolutions! I can't wait!**

**Toshi and Mariya:** **Akira!**

**Akira:** **What?**

**Toshi: The digimon hatched when we were in class--**

**Mariya:--And they've escaped--**

**Toshi:--And the entire school and then some is looking for them.**

**Akira: Oh no! We've gotta find our partners before anyone else does!**

**Mariya: I hope they're okay.**

**ALL: Next time, on Digimon X-Chronicles!**


End file.
